counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor/Guide
||Scenario = Bomb Defusal }}Survivor ''(de_survivor)'' is a map that many players in the Counter-Strike series do not highly favor, due to the open spaced maps where players can pin each other down by using sniper rifles. Overview Survivor 'is a long ranged combat map as assault rifles and sniper rifles provide adequate advantages in this map while shotguns and submachine guns users become easy targets due to the open spaced areas. Because of this, many players will often avoid wielding close-ranged weaponry in this open-spaced map. However, close ranged combat is best implemented with these types of weapons and snipers may not even be expecting you to wield a shotgun. While the map has large areas, it also has several spots that favor shotguns users which snipers will be at a disadvantage. Flashbangs (and sometimes, HE grenades) may not always be useful in the open-spaced areas so players may use smoke grenades for additional cover or distractions. Moreover, this map also has a dark tunnel where nightvision goggles provide advantages. De survivor overview.png|Overview of the map de_survivor Tactics 'General Although player models have no effect on gameplay, some players and bots will use Arctic Avengers (CS:1.6 and CS:CZ) for this map since it has snow terrain. This model will generally give some advantages due to its camouflage making harder for enemy human players to spot. Hot spots 'Bombsite A/Airplane' Snipers are commonly seen on this part of this map due to open spaced area. Players who do not have sniper weapons should avoid entering this area in the first minute of the round as they can easily become targets unless if the player had enough teammates. However, if any player who wants to traverse to the bombsite MUST throw a smoke grenade since it offers better lasting protection from snipers and can prevent your team members from being eliminated. If grenades are not available, try to strafe and avoid getting hit. Try to spot and fire first at a sniper or if the enemy has fired a bullet and needs to cock the Schmidt Scout or the AWP, this is the best chance for a valuable counter-attack. However, be careful when you face an enemy sniper that armed with semi-automatic sniper rifle such as Krieg 550 Commando or G3SG1 since users prefer to shoot through smoke and eliminate a group of your teammates if you stick too close. Take note that when traversing inside the crashed airliner, assault rifles, machine guns, shotguns and submachine guns are commonly used inside it. Snipers will avoid camping inside the plane as they will prefer the outside, such as near the tail of the crashed airliner, above the wing, and at the top of the cliff. Note: Like the bombsite B, you can also plant the bomb at the top of the plane beside inside the plane by jumping on the edge of the plane. However, this tactic is very risky since planting the bomb on the top of the plane will make it harder for the CTs to defuse but he will become a top priority for a while and may be attacked from many angles. Therefore, when the bomb was planted on the top of the plane, CT bots will struggle to reach for the bomb since they're unable to jump properly to reach the planted bomb. De survivor.jpg De_survivor Airplane crash site Bombsite A.png|The Crashed OOPS airliner, also known as Bombsite A. De_survivor Airplane crash site Bombsite A rear.png|Rear of the plane. De_survivor Bombsite A.png|The area where the C4 must be planted. 'Bombsite B/Truck' Compared to Bombsite A/the Airplane, Bombsite B is sightly less open and this area is not as complex. However, some CT snipers may still camp here to ensure the bomb will not be planted. In this area, the most preferred weapons are scoped assault rifles (the AUG or the Krieg 552) or standard assault rifles (the M4A1 or the AK-47). Although if skilled and enemies are scattered, sniper rifles can be also be used. If the area is clear, Terrorist planters can either plant the C4 inside the cargo truck at the ladder, above the cargo, the top of the truck itself, or between the cargo and the truck. Planting the bomb outside will make it harder for the CTs to defuse but he will become a top priority for a while and may be attacked. Meanwhile, planting the C4 inside the cargo port allows for an ambush but this is usually not recommended since CT players will throw a flashbang to eliminate the campers inside the cargo before they defuse the C4 that was planted inside. As such, if given the chance, try to plant the bomb at the top of the truck if possible. Plant the C4 inside only if one needs to hurry while other teammates are distracting the CTs. After the bomb is planted, always throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade when possible. These grenades will provide more advantages on bombsite B than bombsite A. If the C4 is planted on the top of the truck, make sure all enemies are killed or block access to bombsite B. This will usually give a bit time for the CTs to defuse the bomb while slowing down the other terrorists who aren't in bombsite B. De_survivor Bombsite B overview front.png|Whole overview of Bombsite B De_survivor Bombsite B truck.png|Closeup of Bombsite B De_survivor Bombsite B overview rear.png|Rear of the truck De_survivor Truck cargo.png|Inside the Truck 'Village' This area is suitable for close ranged combat. Due to this, shotguns and submachine guns are commonly used in this area while snipers are rarely seen. Flashbangs are also useful in this area since this area has a tight space. you can enter a tall building or climb it and ambush them to the ground De_survivor Village to bombsite A alley.png|Left ramp next to Bombsite A in the Village De_survivor Village rear overview.png|Rear overview of the Village. De_survivor The Only Crate In The Map.png|The Only Crate In The Map! De_survivor Village read-middle overview.png|Whole overview of the rear Village. De_survivor Village front overview.png|Front overview of the village. 'Bridge/Underpass' Snipers are commonly seen above and at the edge of the underpass. Players should throw a smoke grenade when traversing around the underpass. If you don't have a smoke grenade, try to avoid this area unless if you have the presence of teammates with you. However, if you notice there are no enemies above or at the underpass, it is likely they are hiding behind the thick walls. To prevent yourself from become a victim, throw a flashbang to eliminate hiding campers or simply work together with your teammates to travel around this area where campers are unlikely to eliminate you, including your teammates. Note: It imperative to destroy the bridge where it can become broken when stepped on, especially when playing with bots or with inexperienced players.' De_survivor Bridge no-broken.png|The bridge. Note that it can be broken if one is to step on it. De_survivor Bridge broken.png|Ditto, now broken. De_survivor Downway.png|The Underpass, leading to Bombsite B. 'Tunnel' This section is sometimes used by players to take cover from snipers at the bombsites until a sniper has been eliminated. Combat in the tunnel is sometimes dense when the Terrorists that are coming from the bridge to attempt to plant the bomb at Bombsite B. This situation can occur when the Terrorists are flanking the CT's that are guarding the tunnel that leads the path to Site B. Shotguns and sub-machine guns are often used due to the enclosed space. Since the tunnel is darker, it is recommended to buy nightvision goggles as flashlights will alert enemy players. Be careful when exiting the dark tunnel. All four entryways are watched by snipers. So, always throw a smoke grenade when exiting the tunnel. De_survivor Tunnen from Bridge to Bombsite B.png|The Tunnel that leads to either Bombsite B or A. Other Areas Terrorist Spawn Zone Fighting sometimes only happens when the combat in the village has ended where some of the Terrorist player were forced to pushed back to their spawn zone. Unlike the CT spawn zone, this area is wider. Due to this, snipers are commonly seen. Usually, Terrorist sniper are sometimes staying here or camp at the end of the river when they had been forced to retreat. As a CT, if you want to traverse to this area to eliminate any remaining assailants, be sure to throw a smoke grenade in order to prevent yourself from being hit by the sniper or have your teammates to work together with you if the enemy sniper has it's remaining teammates. Be careful how do you face an enemy that armed with semi-automatic sniper rifle. Survivor Terrorist Spawn Zone.png|Terrorist Spawn Zone De_survivor Mercedes-Benz front river.png|A river next to the Terrorist Spawn Zone, with an abandoned Mercedes-Benz M-class. De_survivor rear river.png|End of the river. De_survivor tunnel from river to bridge.png|A tunnel that leads to the bridge. Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone In general, firefights usually do not occur here. However, if Terrorists or Counter-Terrorists need to switch positions, they may cross through here. The Counter-Terrorist team can also repurchase weapons and equipments if given the chance and can avoid snipers in some cases. Similar to Aztec and Inferno, if the bomb is planted at A or B, the Counter-Terrorist team can use this path to traverse the bombsite quickly. Depend on the amount of the buy time and the money, it is advised to (re)purchased a smoke grenade and/or flashbangs before entering the bombsites since snipers are commonly be seen at these bombsites. Survivor CT Spawn Zone.png Category:Map guides